what is thisOh i have a tail!
by NamikazeMia
Summary: after an accident during the 2 task femharry is transported to the one piece world and turned into a mermaid, after finding a way to have legs when on land she takes upon herself to find a way back home, while eating a devil fruit, finding Haki, and becoming a staw hat pirate,will she be able to go home or will she find that perhaps she is already there.Chalange blackseareaper


Light and void was now what she remembered the most. How exactly had she come to this strange world?

**Flashback**

A lot of things, strange things, have happen in Abby Potter's life, like finding out she was a witch, fighting a 3 headed dog, some dude with a face on the back of his head, gigantic snakes, dragons, but it wasn't until the day of the second task for the tri wizard competition in her forth year at Hogwarts school of wizardry and magic that Abby truly felt the meaning of strange.

The task had started with her being pushed to the water by Moody, but she didn't really care. She had an hour to finish and she was going to make it. After swimming for so long, the girl who lived found her friends and since Krum had chosen Hermione, she went to free Ron. Of course being the good soul she is, the girl noticed that no one was to come and get another girl, a little one that should be saved by Fleur and so Abby Saved her.

That was when the problems arrived. It was too heavy she couldn't come to surface, letting go of both Ron and Gabriel's hands, the young Potter cast a spell and send them up.

The creatures of the lake were not happy, it was supposed to be saved only one person not two!

They went after Abby, pulling and pulling her more and more to the bottom. Abby couldn't breathe, it had already passed 1 hour and the effects of the gully weed were done. In a desperate act to save herself she tried and cast spells after spells even useless ones just to see if it was possible for the magic to bounce against the lake creatures and create an escape route.

No, it didn't happen. Light started to appear, Abby's magic was out of control and it wasn't long until she welcomed darkness.

**END FLASH BACK**

When she woke up, the first thing Abby noticed was that she could breath. Her head was killing her, shaking it she surveyed her surroundings and couldn't believe. She was still on water! How come was that possible! Something was strange this did not look like the waters from the dark lake, these were much clear, and her legs…Her LEGS… she couldn't feel her legs, she look down and realization hit her! Of course she couldn't fell her legs; they were just replaced by a FREAKING TAIL!

How? How? How has this happen in a moment she was swimming to save her life and now she wasn't in the same place and lost her legs!

_Ok Abby, think like Hermione, what would she do? Just calm down._ She thought.

"The effects of the gully weed! It must be it, with my magic in the water and some of its vestiges of the gully weed still in my body, in an act to save me, my magic unconsciously must have transformed me or at least something like that!"- Sigh-"of all people in the world why do these things only happen to me! Is it not enough to have people hating me and thinking I put my dam name in the cup and now I have a tail?"

She looked again around her, and noticed the clean beautiful water, the colorful plants. Abby could only shake her head and sign.

"Yep, this is defiantly not the black lake. It makes me wonder with all this things happening shouldn't I feel more freaked out? Is not that I am not used to strange things happening but…Arhg this is depressing. I have to find out where I am and how to go home, better look around."- She started swimming and noticed she didn't even need to adapt herself to the tail, it felt just like she was born with it!

After hours of swimming she was too tired and, in less than 5 seconds, for the second time she welcomed darkness…

In a lovely room under water, stood 2 figures, they were arguing about something, it was clear with all the loud talk.

In the corner of the room was a bed with a lump, said lump started moving catching the attention of the 2 figures.

"Ha, I see you are awake."

Abby's body hurt. What had happen to her? Oh, right she was transformed to a mermaid, transported to some place and fainted in the water. _How nice_- she mumbled under her breath her low voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Where am I?"- She was confused she fainted and was now in a bed, _whoa mermaids have beds, you learn every day._

"How rude of us not to introduce ourselves, well I am Boak and this here – she pointed the other in the room- is Sheishi."

Potter looked, they were mermaids! She looked to Boak and Sheishi, both had a green tail and green hair despite that their facial features were slight different. Boak's were slightly softer and her eyes looked like the ones mothers have, filed with worry, care and warm. Sheishi on the other hand seemed to have a strict attitude just like he face. Seeing the two mermaids waiting she introduced herself.

"I am Abby, thank you for saving me." – said Abby a bit embarrassed. Boak's features did the impossible and soften even more.

"Could you explain what happen to you? We have never seen you around and with the way you look we are sure that we would remember."- Boak finished, pointing at Abby.

It was true. Her appearance would definitely be remembered. Her deep black hair was loose and reached her back, her beautiful green eyes were green than before and the most marking feature was her tail. It was a mixture of blue and yellow that form in certain places a little bit of green. It actually looked good despite the mixture of colors.

"Honestly I would like to know that myself, in a moment I had to legs and bout to drown and the next I woke up and have a tail, where am I?"

This time it was Sheishi that answered:

"You're in all blue past the grand line."

Abby was more confused than ever, "all blue", grand line, she had never heard of such places, and was pretty sure they did not exist from where she came from, she had studied, well Hermione did, the history of magic and such places like this did not exist.

"Excuse me but I … what's grand line?" the other two mermaids widened their eyes in shock. Who didn't know of grand line? Boak being the kinder one and realizing that the black haired teen was speaking truly explained to her all about the seas, grand line age of piracy, basically she explain their world. That was what Abby had concluded. This was other world it could only be. This place did not exist where she came from. It was impossible. But how to explain what this world was compared to hers? A parallel one, another dimension?

"_Looks like I am going to stay here for a while…"_- she thought.

**3 YEARS LATER**

The sun was high in the sky and the smell of the ocean stayed strong in the air.

A teenage girl not older than 17, was walking down the street, and this teen was none other than Abby Potter.

During the last 3 years she had been looking for a way to find out how to go back home. Boak and Sheishi had let her stay with them. They taught her all about this world after Abby told she didn't belong in all blue. They were a bit skeptical at first, but after remembering the crazy and insane stuff that happen in grand line and the fact that Abby wasn't a born mermaid, they came around. During the first 6 months Abby tried and tried to use her magic until she could use it again. She didn't have her wand and wand less magic was difficult especially in her age but she did it none the less, despite being a bit weak but with train she soon became proficient in it. The magic Abby used was more to create shields but she used her knowledge in potions, even thought it wasn't much since her teacher was Snape, and was able to make one that allows her to have legs in land but if touched by sea water she would turn again into a mermaid. It was fine to the black haired teen even if she wouldn't have her legs always, she would still have them and dam she missed them.

With having legs again and knowing this world, where fights where constant, she train herself. Not wanting to take any risks. She knew if she wanted to find her home her best clue was to travel through all the islands of the grand the line. But she was already past the grand line and to not take any chances she took upon herself to travel to the beginning. The east blue. During her travels she became more interested in the **Void century **and was sure that it was a clue to get her home. Before she reached east blue Abby encountered people, made friends, found a devil fruit, it was actually a funny story she thought that since whoever ate a devil fruit was hated by the sea, eating it would make impossible for the teen to transform but apparently she was wrong, well more of that later.

The black haired girl stopped after hearing a commotion. And said commotion was coming from none other than the marine base. Curious and with a gut feeling that she need to go there. The girl followed the noise.

It was a boy. A boy with a strange haircut that looked more like an onion was yelling at a little girl that was close to tears. This annoyed the teen to no end and when she saw the child being thrown in the air and about to fall, Abby caught her.

"Thank you nechan… I am Rika." Rika shyly said while Abby put her down.

"You welcome and I am Abby…" Abby was interrupted by a voice.

"Oh little girl daijabu?"- A pink haired boy asked the child, he was accompanied by a scrawny straw hat boy.

"Hai, nechan here saved me"- Rika pointed to the older girl, Coby noticing the other nervously presented himself.

"Gomen, I am Coby and this here- he pointed to the straw hat boy- is Luffy- said boy grinned."

"Well I am Abby, it is nice to meet you but I have to go"- turning around ready to leave Abby felt her leg being pulled and saw it was the little girl.

"Please let me thank you, come with me you must be hungry at this hour- she then turn to the boys- you nichans can come to"

When Abby was about to deny, Luffy put Rika in his back, pulled Abby and Coby to his side and almost shout:

"Lead the way! Shsishishsishsi!"

_Well it can't hurt following them. It is not like anything is going to change._ The mermaid mused.

Oh, how wrong she was…


End file.
